Amy
by Krystallee
Summary: Amy Rose is a beautiful maiden who unfortunately suffers from a weak heart, causing her mother to be very protective of her. One day, a man came into her life and they fell in love. The problem was that he was engaged to the Princess Sally. Based on the romantic Ballet, Giselle.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a small village on the planet of Mobius. There was a husband and wife, who wanted a child.

After trying many times, they were thrilled to find out that the woman was pregnant.

Nine months later...

A daughter was born...

A beautiful daughter...

And she was given the name "Amelia Rose".

Everyone cheered the couple of their newborn child and they felt like nothing can break this family a part.

However, they were wrong.

After a few years past, the father of Amelia found himself in a forest and he suffered a terrible death.

He was killed by the Wilis.

The Wilis were women that were betrayed by their lover, were jilted at the altar and died before they were married. Now, they were led by the Queen of the Wilis, who ruthlessly murders any men she encounters at night.

The tragedy hit both Amelia and her mother hard, but they eventually moved on.

Many years later...

There stood a little cottage and a tall, thin adult hedgehog was standing there. She had amazing white fur that was glowing in the sunlight and dazzling jade eyes that were glancing around the area. She was stunning.

Many of the other residents of the village came toward the cottage and the woman.

"Hello, Lorraine." A man said as he came up to her.

The women smiled back. "Hello."

"How is young Amelia?" Another woman asked.

Hearing her daughter's name sent a proud smile onto Lorraine's lips. "She doing very well."

As if on cue, the front door to the cottage open and out came the most wonderful and beautiful hedgehog. Tanned skin. Big, sparkling jade eyes and her pink quills were tied back into a waterfall.

Lorraine turned around and saw the young girl, smiling at her. "Hello, Amelia."

Amelia, or Amy as she prefered to be called, gave them a big smile and walked up to her mother. "Hello, mom."

All was well in this small village but into the forest next to Amy's cottage was the Prince Sonic, the Prince of Mobius, who was so surprised by her beauty that he decided that he wanted to meet her.


	2. Act 1

One day, Amy was leaving the cottage and going for a short walk within the small village. She smiled as she waved at her mother and walked away by her.

On this day, she was wearing her quills up in a messy bun held by a headband and she was wearing a sleeveless red dress and hot pink boots.

After a while, she found herself at the center of the village, she noticed that people were dancing around and she suddenly felt the need to join in. Then she slumped her shoulders, her mother did not like the idea of her dancing but it was only because of her heart condition. Her mother was always worried that she would be hurt when dancing because of it.

But then she thought 'My mother isn't here so...she'll never know.'

With her mind made up, she went towards the dancers and began to let the music take her and give her the steps, to let her lose herself in the music.

Suddenly, a clap startled her, causing her to stop. She glanced at the culprit and noticed that there was a blue hedgehog stand there, he was no one that she had seen in the village before. Curious, she stood up and walked toward him.

"I've never seen you here before...may I know your name?" Amy asked politely, giving him one of her famous smiles.

"My name is Pri-Sonic. My name is Sonic." he replied, quickly covering up that he was about to say 'Prince Sonic'. "And is your name?"

She gave a curtsy as she gave the stranger a response, "My name is Amy Rose."

"Amy Rose?" She nodded as a response. "What a beautiful name. It does not surprise me to find it with a beautiful girl like yourself."

Amy's cheeks turned pink in response to his comment. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, a light bulb came over Amy's head as she thought of an idea.

"How about we dance for the festival?" she asked.

"Festival?" Sonic asked, confused.

"For the grape harvesting." she replied.

"Oh, ok."

"Well, come on." Amy said as she grabbed onto his hand and started directing him toward the location of the festival.

After they arrived, Amy's mother, the gamekeeper Scourge and the rest of the villagers were also there. Scourge glanced at the newcomers and saw that they were holding hands, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Yep, he was jealous.

Why?

Because Scrouge was in love with Amy Rose.

Then that was when the festival that they would never forget started.

Sonic let go of the pink hedgehog's hand and stepped in front of her, holding out his gloved palm. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Blushing, Amy replied with "Yes." before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the center of the festival and they started to dance.

Everyone, who was watching the first couple dance, started to join in.

After a while of dancing, Amy eventually separated herself from Sonic and went to get some drinks to calm down. While she was fetching a drink, Scourge approached her the intention of making Sonic seem like a bad guy.

"Oh, hello Scrouge!" she smiled at him.

Scrouge's heart leaped at the sight of her and he almost forgot what he came to her for in the first place until he remembered just as quick. "Amelia, you can't trust that guy."

Amy gave him a look. "His name is Sonic."

"Okay, you can't trust Sonic."

"Why not?" she asked.

'So naïve.' he thought. "He cannot be trusted, Amy, he is not a man you can trust."

"I don't want to hear it." Amy replied.

"AMY!" Scourge quietly shouted as a warning.

"Goodbye, Scourge." She said before she walked away.

She approached her mother to tell her of the man named 'Sonic'.

"Hello, Amy." Lorraine said as she gave her a hug.

"Mother, you must meet this boy."

At that, her mother's face darkened slightly as she realised whom her daughter was talking about. "Amelia, you must not see that boy." she said firmly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are in such delicate health, that boy will cause nothing but trouble."

"Mum."

Lorraine only gave her daughter a strict glare and Jennifer slumped in response, walking away.

Suddenly, a party appeared to festival. Among them was the beautiful Princess Sally. Amy looked on in curiousness at her.

Sonic noticed his betrothal quickly and scurried away using his speed so that she did not notice him and take him away from his freedom that he wanted to keep. However, he dropped his sword near the village by accident. Still in suspicion of him, Scourge followed Sonic in the forest, hoping to get proof for Amy to believe that he is not the man he says to be.

Back at the festival, the peasants of the village warmly welcomed the party and offered them refreshments.

Amy started to dance for the newcomers, which quickly caught Princess Sally's attention. One-by-one all the villagers began dancing as entertainment for the party. After Amy had finished her little variation, she was approached by the Princess.

"That was wonderful, my dear." she complimented.

Amy looked at and took in her features. Princess Sally was a very pretty squirrel or a chipmunk that had brown fur and light blue eyes.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Amy smiled and bowed as she spoke, being the polite and well-mannered lady she was raised to be.

Princess Sally smiled in response. She was already charmed by the girl's kind and gentle personality.

"As a reward for your wonderful dancing and beautiful personality, I bestow you with this gift." She said as she began placing a lovely sliver necklace around Amy's neck.

"Wow, I don't what to say Your Highness, I really couldn't take it." Amy said as she was about to take off the necklace but was stopped by the Princess.

"Please, keep it. It actually really suits you." She said.

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness." she said as she bowed in respect.

Princess Sally chuckled in response. "Your welcome, my dear."

"Please call me Amy."

"Amy? As in, short or Amelia?" She nodded. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Amy. Goodbye." She smiled as she left.

That was when Amy noticed that Sonic was missing while the hunting party was now leaving.

After around ten minutes that the hunting party left, the blue hedgehog finally came back shortly after Amy was crowned 'Queen of the Harvest',

"Dave, where were you?" she asked. "You missed the best part of the festival."

"I went to explore." he lied.

"Oh."

"AMELIA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Startled, Amy turned to find that Scourge holding onto a sword. Sonic paled and his eyes widened as he realised that it was his sword, the green hedgehog had found it.

"This sword...is that man's." Scourge said as the villagers started crowding around the three.

"But that sword would only belong to a Prince."

"That man." Scourge pointed at the cobalt hedgehog. "Is the Prince of Mobius." The peasants around the trio between to gasp and some held their mouths in the shock.

"H-he can't be."

"He is."

"You're lying." She yelled.

"Amy, when have I ever lied to you?" Danzel asked, softly.

That caused Amy to be quiet. Scourge has never lied to her. Ever. He always told her the truth.

"But-" Amy was interrupted by Sonic himself.

"It's true, Amy. I am indeed Prince Sonic."

Everyone gasped at his confession, Amy's eyes began to fill with tears as her heart began to pound.

"And he is also engaged to the Princess Sally."

"No, that's not true. I-it can't be true." Amy cried out.

"I'm afraid it is, Amy." Princess Sally who just appeared at that exact moment replied, showing her the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"No." Amy cried once again at the sight. She grabbed onto the necklace that Sally gave her and took it off in her sorrow and she collapsed onto the floor, whilst Lorraine held onto her child.

Sonic then attempted to approach her but Jennifer only flinch, causing her mother to give him a glare to stay back in which he did. Then Amy began to get up, seemingly okay as her mother straightened her and she looked straight ahead, not looking at anyone.

She seemed to be a daydream as she wasn't responding to anybody around her at all. In a sudden fit of anger and grief, she ran to Scourge and grabbed Sonic's sword, threatening to stab herself in the heart.

"Amy, please don't." Lorraine begged her daughter.

"Mum, you don't understand."

"Honey, I do understand the hurt of losing a loved one. Remember, your father was killed years ago." Lorraine explained.

Hearing the mention of her father, Amy softened and she dropped the sword onto the floor whilst Scourge who was holding her while the two family members were speaking and gestured to Lorraine. Smiling, Amy ran to her mother, who was happy to see that her anger hadn't harmed her. Amy was giving her mother a heart-warming hug before glancing back at Sonic.

Making her decision, Amy smiled as she ran toward Sonic, running into his arms and he smiled back.

However, as soon as she came into contact with his arms, she was suddenly motionless. Sonic, in his confusion, accidentally let her go where she hit the floor with a light thud.

Amy was...unconscious.

Suddenly, Lorraine's jade orbs began to pool with tears and she gasped in shock, causing Sonic to realise what had happened. In his shock, Sonic quickly moved his body toward Amy and hurled her up to his chest by her waist and kept her there.

That was when everyone went into a frenzy. Lorraine was being comforted by her fellow villagers and Scourge was holding himself up with the sword in his own anger. That was until he was hawled up the cobalt hedgehog.

"You killed her!" Sonic screamed.

Scourge only shook his head and pointed at him, "No, this is all because of you!"

In a fit of rage, Sonic grabbed his sword out of Scourge's hands and charged toward him, who had feel on his knees, threatening to stab him and he almost succeeded if he wasn't stopped by one of the villagers, whom he pushed away. Princess Sally had already left the area in shock of the girl's sudden death.

Scrouge grabbed his hair in frustration and started pounding his fists into the ground in his own anger. He wanted to protect Jennifer, not murder her. He told her because he thought it would protect her, he didn't expect this to carry out.

Sonic ran back to Amy and hugged her body once again, tears beginning to pour out of his eyes. Lorraine by then, was walking toward him and her now deceased daughter and before Sonic could say anything, he was pushed away by her violently, who then cradled her daughter in her arms.

When Sonic tried to approach them, Lorraine only gave him a nasty glare that caused him to back off. He tried again. Same reaction. Then he was pulled away by one of the hunting party that was still there before she wrenched himself away and tried to return to Amy's side.

He was pulled back again and a cloak was wrapped around him as he was led away. Scourge tried to approach Lorraine to apologise for what happened but she gave him a glare too, which caused him to leave the area in frustration.

Amy could only lay within her mother's arms as Lorraine wept over the demise of her only daughter.

Amelia Rose died that day, her weak heart had finally gave in.


	3. Act 2

Under the moonlit sky, there was a sole grave in the middle of the forest, not far from Amy's village.

Scourge walked out of the darkness, up to the sole grave and fell to his knees as he read the name on the headstone.

Amelia Rose.

"Amy, please come back!" he shouted at the grave, as if she was right there listening to every word he spoke

Scourge kept crying and mourning over the loss of Amy before he turned around and felt a strange presence.

A figure dressed in white figure appeared before him as it pointed its finger at him maliciously. Frightened and startled at the sight, he quickly scurried away.

As the fog began to come into the area where Amy's grave lay, a beautiful spirit came gliding in whilst holding rosemary in her hand and a veil placed on her head and it cascaded over her white dress, she could pass as a bride or even just camouflaged as the dress blended in with her white fur. This spirit's name was Rouge the Bat but she was not as beautiful as she looks, she is a cruel and merciless spirit and always seeks to kill men after her ex-fiancée's betrayal.

She then threw off her veil and began to dance with such grace. As she kept dancing, more spirits which looked similar to her began to appear. These were the Wilis, women who were jilted before there wedding days by being betrayed by the ones they loved and now, they only seek revenge on men at night.

They surrounded their queen and bowed to her before ripping off the veils and stood in a line beside Amy's grave. Rouge moved toward the grave and summoned Amy's spirit from the grave.

After the summoning ceremony, Amy soon appeared wearing the bridal white dress and a veil over her head, she looked so beautiful even after death. She walked in front of the Queen of the Wilis.

"You are now a Wili, Amy Rose." Rouge stated before grabbing onto the veil that covered Jennifer and threw it off.

Amy started to dance so fast that you could barely keep up of what she was doing however she soon stopped and looked at the rest of the spirits before she disappeared into the trees of the forest. After her leaving the area, all of the other Wilis disappeared into the forest.

Sonic then appeared in the clearing, dressed in a brown cloak, where Amy's headstone laid just a few minutes after the Wilis left and walked toward it. He fell to his knees and placed down the bouquet upon her grave. They were carnations; pink, meaning 'I'll never forget you'; white carnations, 'innocence' and red carnations, meaning 'my heart aches for you'.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I should of never lied to you." He wept and Sonic never cries. He really loved her.

As if she heard him or sensed his presence, Amy's spirit appeared behind him and she looked at him in wonder, was he really there?

She moved so that she was in front of him. "Sonikku." she said gently.

Hearing that sweet voice call out to him, Sonic forced his head up, seeing the spirit of the person he loved even if he knew her for only a day. She looked beautiful, even as a spirit.

"Ames, please forgive me." He begged.

Amy only smiled, loving the nickname. "I forgive you, Sonic."

That was all she said before she wondered off into the forest to find the rest of the Wilis as she had lost them.

"Wait, Amy don't go!" Sonic shouted before he ran after her, desperate to stay near her.

Meanwhile, Scourge the Hedgehog appeared into a clearing near a lake, there was a fog coming into the area making it look eerie. Suddenly, the Wilis began appearing into the clearing, trapping him as Rouge walked in calmly and her turquoise eyes watched onto the familiar scene that had pleased her so much.

The female spirits then began to dance behind Scourge, starting their spell. Knowing who they were, Scourge looked at Rouge who then created circles with her hands above her head. That meant 'dance'.

The Wilis then created a circle around Scourge before running around him in circles whilst holding each other's hand as if not to break the chain, trapping him inside and making feel dizzy and disorientated. The circle was soon broken and they grabbed a hold of Scourge, forcing him to dance against his will. Soon enough, they let him go as he began dancing on his own. Rouge moved toward the victim, standing in front like the Queen she is and all of the Wilis then faced the green hedgehog and started walking menacingly toward him, causing him to fall back in fear.

He got up with a lot of effort and moved toward Rouge, who moved away and stood at the end of the line that the Wilis had made. Two stood at the other end, standing next to a lake.

He begged and begged for his life to be spared. Rouge only gave him a evil, ruthless smirk showing that she will not spare his life. Then she crossed her wrists and held her fists tightly, symbolising death and then the two Wilis that they standing by the lake grabbed a hold of him and dragged his exhausted body toward the lake. After the reached it, the two spirits just threw him in and let him drown.

Smirking, Rouge told her maidens to leave without even uttering a single word and looked away from them. After each group of four, the Wilis danced their way out of the clearing and into the deep forest.

However, not even a minute after the last group of Wilis left, Rouge told them to return. Quickly, they moved into the clearing and took the positions that they had when they sentenced Scourge to death.

Then Sonic appeared into the clearing and Rouge gave him dark, evil smirk as if she is pleased to see another victim fall into her trap. He was summoned into the area so they could kill him and he immediately felt danger from the spirit and turned to run away only to find that the rest of the Wilis are surrounded, trapping him inside to suffer a terrible fate.

He suddenly felt useless with his legs, they won't move. He can't run away.

He turned back around to find Rouge stepping toward him menacingly before she stopped before him.

She pointed at him. "You...shall..." Then she placed her hands above her head and circled them around each other. "Dance..."

"No, please." Sonic whimpered but Rouge only gave him the same look she gave Scourge before his death before she turned away from him, almost completing his death sentence and the spell. Then suddenly a sakura hedgehog ran into the situation and in front of Sonic, holding her arms, shielding him as she came face-to-face with Queen Rouge.

"Ames." Sonic said in shock after her bravery.

The Wilis sensed the rebellion of their newfound member and began to attack as Amy instructed Sonic to go to her grave and stay there so she can protect him from the Wilis curse, which he obliged because he knew that he couldn't fight these women..

Amy then joined him and they stood together, arms forming a cross and the Wilis flinch at the sight, shielding their eyes and turning away from their love. Rouge even nearly fell to the floor as she moved away from the lovers and looked away from them.

After some time, Rouge then stood up and uncovered her face, showing that she was no longer affected by this situation. Then all the Wilis then turned to face Sonic and Amy.

Amy stayed in front of Sonic and stepped toward Rouge, "My queen, please do not harm him." she begged.

Angered by her rebellion, Rouge only gave her new recruit a cold glare to say no as she commanded her maidens to surround them to which they obeyed their queen. Amy only gave a slight sigh at this action.

Two Wilis grabbed a hold of Sonic and pushed him into the center of the area, whilst Rouge began to cast her spell on him to make him dance all night long.

That was when it began.

Sonic began to dance as the Wilis watched on in satisfaction and it wasn't long before he fell to the floor. Rouge only smirked with pleasure at his suffering, her hatred coming from when her love betrayed her.

'Men are worthless.' she thought.

Amy could only gasp at the sight of him. She ran over to him as the Wilis turned their backs to the lovers, believing that Sonic will soon die from the exhaustion, just like every other man that they have killed. Amy gently lifted him up and grabbed his wrists pulling them to his chest, giving him a hug.

Feeling a power charge, Sonic looked up to see his lover's spirit hugging. The Wilis only gasped and Rouge growled at this, how can this one girl break her spell?

Amy helped up her beau and they both began to dance together; her love protecting him from the Wilis' evil spell, sparing his life.

However, the Wilis joined in and overpowered Sonic as he once again collapsed to the floor.

Amy tried to beg to spare his life. Rouge didn't say anything.

Sonic was dancing again as the Wilis stood still with their arms crossed against their chest as if they were holding the children that were never born.

Once the cobalt hedgehog collapsed again, all the Wilis turned their heads to him, glaring all of their anger and hatred of men to him.


	4. Epilogue

CHIME!

All of the Wilis heads faced the sound. The tower bell was chiming. Morning was coming, the Wilis had to go.

Sonic looked on in shock. Amy was relieved that he was safe. Rouge was surprised at the sound before she looked at Sonic.

She ran over to him and tried to kill him before she had to go to her grave but Amy, once again, protected Sonic with the power of her love.

Realising that she can't hurt him, Rouge backed off as she and her maidens then all returned to their graves, a fog trailing after them.

Amy had broken through the feelings that control the Wilis; hatred and vengeance so she was released from their powers and she also saved Sonic's life from hem.

She gave one last look to Sonic and smiled at him as she helped him up. Sonic then held onto her jaw and pressed his lips against hers for their first kiss. After they pull away, Amy began to move back to her grave until she was stopped.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to return to my grave." Amy replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can now rest in peace."

"NO!" Sonic shouted as he sped to her. "You can't leave me again!"

Amy held onto his muzzle. "That's the way it has to be."

That was all she said before she was at her grave and she slowly began fading away. Just before she did, she gave one last glance to Sonic before she was gone. Moved onto the afterlife because there was no hatred or anger that was holding her back.

Sonic ran toward the grave, collapsing next to it and bawled out. He used the headstone as support as tears kept leaving his eyes.

Because now Amy Rose won't come back. She was gone forever.


End file.
